Pax
by KingofCamlot
Summary: Tony just wanted peace for the world, everyone around him, and himself. He's left cleaning up the trauma and wreckage the rogue avengers left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Tony's eyes flew open as his breath came in shallow and rapid pants. His hand drifted to his arc reactor placeing his hand on it to feel it comforting hum.

Forcing his mind to calm down and evening out his breathing. He scan his room "I'm home, I'm safe, I'm alive" he whispered to himself reassuringly.

He glances to his right to see Pepper's peaceful face illuminated by the glow from his chest making her look angelic. He swung his legs to get out bed and trying to not make any noise.

He stepped in to his private elevator and and sighed letting all the tension drain out of his body.

"Jarvis" he called "Wanna do some late night tinkering"

"Of course sir" Jarvis responded sounding somehow fondly exacerbated. This was common occurrence nightmares from Siberia plagued him and instead of dealing with it. He through himself in to work and there was no shortage of.

"J, pull up Janitor 2.0 file". A hologram appeared, it was a web with files and lines connecting everyone and everything files to one another.

"All right" Tony clapped his hands together with a weary grin "First thing first, god damn politics". Cracking his knuckles like a panio player making a masterpiece "Let's get a'cracken".


	2. Chapter 2

The Accords were a fucking mess. Good ol'Cap shit on the worlds front lawn and waddled away and some how not thinking to clean it up. Tony admitted that he was a huge part of the shit on the lawn fiasco and he was far far away from being a innocent. But all he every tried to do was make up for his mistakes. So he put the poop bags over his hands and got to work.

Tony sat at the cold granite countertop in kitchen with a steam cup of coffe and thick stack of paper. Head in hand and reading glasses hung off his nose as he stared with an intense look of concentration at the papers. Pepper breezed by and pecked Tony on the head.

"Late night?" She questioned. "I woke up a bit early" he responded not looking up from the heavy marked paper.

"Editing the Accord still?" she asked rhetorically. He grunted afirmitve barely glancing up too absorbed in his work.

"Tony, last night was fun but we are still of a break" she level her gaze.

"I know, it was definitely in the top fifty" he responded with a sleazy grin. She rolled her eyes used to his antics by now and left to be the CEO of a multi-million dollar company.

Tony sighed telling himself it was for the best, diverting his attention back to work and turned the last page to reveal the counter. He leaned back victoriously and stretched the aching from his limbs.

"Jarvis look over this and print it with the corrections" Tony called out.

"Yes sir" Jarvis responded. "Oh and send a finalize version to King T'Challa of Wakanda we need him on our side if I'm gonna do this. Thank him for the update of how my BARF tech is working on Barnes" Tony added.

He spend many sleepless nights cursing Barnes and drinking away his sorrow. He didn't want to be like Howard stuck in the past and then it hit him Barnes was a weapon for HYDRA like his weapons. His name was attached of all this destruction but someone else was behind the gun.

He didn't forgive or forget but he could understand Barnes. He saw himself in Barnes maybe if he helped heal him, he would heal himself.

But there was no way in hell he forget what Steve did. Tony sucked in a shaky breath he could still feel where his former friend slam the iconic sheid in to his arc. Tony was no stranger to betraya, he had a hard time letting anyone in after Obadiah. But the rag tag is team of misfits wormed his way in to his heart. It took awhile but when it did they became the family he craved from a lonely and cold childhood.

Tony introduced BARF to the Wakandan, cations at first the King had his genius sister Shuri look over it. She confirm it was safe and Barnes was eager to get the trigger words out of his head.

"Jarvis cross off rewriting the Accords from to-do list and remind me to introduce the the New Accords to the UN" Tony wrinkled his nose in disgust "The name needs pizzazz" he said with jazz hands. "Any thoughts J?"

"I believe Pax is accurate, meaning peace in Latin"

"Yeah," he replied the mood turning somber "isn't that what everyone wants"


End file.
